I Don't Like You, I Love You
by LucyBrick123
Summary: After working on the white scale for a long time, Zane and Pixal take walk outside to get some fresh air. Outside, Pixal tells Zane these questions but he keeps answering the wrong answer. Does Zane truly love Pixal?


I thought about this idea while reading other people's bio. This is a one-shot. This takes place after episode 29.

* * *

Everyone went back to Sensei Garmadon's academy. Now that Sensei Wu got turned into a robot and he is evil, Lloyd and Garmadon are still hiding from the Overlord and apparently there is a stranger helping the Overlord, they had to go back to the academy to think ways to stop the Overlord. Meanwhile, everyone was thinking plans to stop the Overlord and Zane and Pixal were in another room. Alone. They were studying on the scale that this stranger left. But then Pixal spoke up.

"Zane, may we take a break on this?" asked Pixal as she put down the magnifying glass she was holding. Zane looked up from the scale he was looking at.

"Sure. We have been working on this for hours, we can use a break" said Zane as he put down the magnifying glass he was using to study the scale.

"but can we go outside. Like... take a walk... together" said Pixal, the last part saying it quietly. Zane looked surprised but nodded.

"Yes, I would love to go on a walk with you" said Zane blushing lightly and Pixal blushing also. They got off the chairs, they were sitting in and went out of the room. Zane and Pixal saw the rest of the guys either sitting on the floor or on chairs, thinking of plans to stop the Overlord.

"We will be back. We are going for a walk" said Zane as he and Pixal went out the door. Everyone, specially the guys, were surprised.

"Ok, but you guys be back soon. It is getting late" Kai warned but also had a smirk on his face. "Someone get a camera" whispered Jay as Zane and Pixal left outside.

It was a beautiful afternoon. The sun was setting, birds were already nestled in their nest... it was a beautiful afternoon. Pixal was admiring how beautiful the sunset was. Zane was admiring the sunset also... but he was also looking at Pixal. He thought the sunset was beautiful, but not beautiful compare to Pixal. Zane shook his head and broke the silence between them.

"Is the sunset beautiful ?" Zane asked.

"Yes. Yes it is" answered Pixal still looking at the sunset.

"but not as beautiful as you" Zane finished as he looked at Pixal's emerald green eyes and took one of Pixal's white hands. Pixal lightly blushed a light shade of violet.

"Zane," Pixal started as she looked at Zane's icy blue eyes. "When I got shut down, did I ever cross your mind?" Zane frowned.

"No" Zane answered. Pixal was shocked to hear that answer he said.

"Would you cry if I left again?" Pixal asked.

"No" answered Zane. Pixal, once again, was shocked and let go of Zane's hand that she was holding.

"Would you do anything for me?" Pixal asked, feeling something in her chest that makes her want to cry.

"No" Zane once again answered. Pixal felt pain in her chest but continued asking questions.

"Do you want me?" she continued.

"No" Zane continued answering. Pixal never felt like this before.

"Do you like me?" Pixal asked sadly, she was very close to a verge of tears.

"No" Zane answered, as he saw the corners of Pixal's eyes start to water, or oil. (In this story, Pixal cries oil instead of water. Only in this story!)

"What would you choose? Me or your life?" Pixal asked Zane, the last question before she burst into tears, her oil tears.

"My life" Zane answered. At that, Pixal burst into tears and started running away from him, her black tears covering her white face. Zane started running after Pixal as he pulled one of her arms to make her stop. She did stop and turned to face him. Zane saw her white cheeks covered in oil. Pixal couldn't even looked at him in the eye, she was so filled with so much pain and hurt.

"The reason you never cross my mind is because you're always on my mind" Zane explained as he saw Pixal look at him in the eye.

"The reason I wouldn't cry if you left is because I would die if you left again" Pixal stopped crying and listen to Zane's words.

"The reason why I'm not willing to do anything for you is because I would do everything to you" Zane started to get closer to Pixal as he held both of her hands.

"The reason I don't want you is because I need you" Zane continued explaining as Pixal cries, but not of sadness... but of happiness.

"The reason I don't like you is because I love you" Zane put his hands on Pixal's delicate, thin shoulders and look at her straight at her eyes.

"The reason I chose life is because you ARE my life" Zane finished as he hugged Pixal from her waist and she hugged him from his neck as she rests her head in his chest. Zane starts to stroke Pixal's silver hair and stay like that for a moment until Pixal lifted up her head from his chest.

"Zane, do you mean every word you said?" questioned Pixal as he stared at his eyes. Zane smiled as he wiped Pixal's tears with his thumb.

"I meant every word I said, my love" answered Zane as Pixal smiled and her face flushed purple.

They stare into each others eyes as they get closer to kiss. They closed their eyes as they touch each others lips. Zane never felt this way before and neither did Pixal. They both wanted to make their first kiss last but stopped when they needed air.

"I love you too, Zane" said Pixal as Zane smiled and picked up Pixal from her waist and twirl her around the air. Pixal squealed happily and Zane, to his surprised, found out that Pixal was lighter than what he expected. Zane finally puts Pixal down and they break down to another kiss. Their second kiss didn't last long as they were interrupted by the others and a few of Garmadon's students were there also.

"ewwww" the little kids said as they made yucky faces. Kai, Jay and Cole were behind the kids and started singing.

"Zane and Pixal sitting on a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" they sang very loudly. Pixal were embarrassed that they were caught kissing but Zane just rolled his eyes.

"Immatures" said Zane loudly as he held Pixal safely in his arms. "Atleast I have a girlfriend, not like Kai and Cole" Kai and Cole were pretending feel offended. Pixal smiled but also realized something.

"So I'm your girlfriend now?" Pixal questioned to Zane. Zane just laughed.

"Of course you are" he exclaimed as Zane kissed Pixal. Kai and Cole were making disgusted faces.

"I don't really care. I always do that with Nya" Jay said not amused.

"Come on, lets go inside now. It is dark already" Cole said as he opened the door to let them inside. Kai and Jay were in first then Cole.

"Are you guys coming in?" questioned Cole as he held the door open for them.

"In a moment" said Zane as he held Pixal close to him. Cole just smiled for them and went back inside. Zane and Pixal were staring in each other's eyes. They were both silent until Zane broke the silence.

"Your eyes sparkle like the stars and moonlight combined" Zane said to Pixal. Pixal smiled at him.

"That is the nicest thing someone had said to me" responded Pixal as both of them shared a quick kiss and went back inside. Today was the best day for Zane and Pixal.

* * *

That is it for today. Second story of fanfiction. There is more to come! Just give me more time, I promise. Lucy out~.


End file.
